Taking Over Fang's Blog
by nudge-wanna-be
Summary: Fang is very naughty, so the flock takes over his Blog! First Chapter Explains it. 2nd Fanfic. Praise for Fangalicous08! Pre:FANG  The flock are living with Dr. M. And Ella.
1. Chapter 1 Max

Taking Over Fang's Blog

11/23/08

Welcome! This is Max speaking for ya'! And for all of you you are wonderin' what I'm doing, well, GET A LIFE!

Sorry.

FYI, for all you Fang lovers out there, well, you wont be hearing from im for a while, so, you might as well just leave right now.

So, back to the subject. The flock and I need to get revenge at Fang for being a total jerk *Fang glares* yesterday. He did most posibly the worst thing ever.

I know, sad, right?

HE. TOOK. THE. LAST. HOMEMADE. COOKIE.

So, now once I finish this I am going to leave with his laptop. (For those of you who haven't figured out yet, we tied him up in a chair in his sleep) Then every day, we submit to you guys.

This is how it will go: Me(obviously), Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Total, and the last day, well its not the last day yet so who even cares?

"I do."

That was Fang. "Fang! Stop interupting." Angel.

"I will once you freakin' untie me!" He shouted back, unusually un-emo for him. "Ugh! I'M NOT EMO!"

Okay. Gotta Go. That just started a big fight.

This will probably be my shortest entry.

Fly On,

NOT Fang, but Max

(oh yeah!) 


	2. Chapter 2 Iggy

11/25/08

Yo. Ig in the house.

I know, I know. You: What? You're blind? How could you do that? Who's typing for you?

Me: Well you see, it's simple. Back at the school *Shudder*, those wack-job scientists wanted to test our ability to learn. So, with that, Jeb taught read. But, they still weren't satisfied with us (shame on you!), so they blind-folded us (ha-ha. Get the joke? Im already bli- Oh, never mind...) and type. Then we lived happily ever after.  
NOT.

So, to this day, I know how to type.

Hang on.

*Snap*

That was just Fang's jaw. So appearently, he thought that he could use his invisibility skill, or, aas I like to call it, his final key to unlocking his full emo-ness (that was for you, Tess!), he could sneak up behind me, knock me out, and take away his laptop. Sucker. Look where that got him. Now he is lying down on the floor drooling. Ugh. I'm going to have to clean that up... MAN! He's like a waterfall! Well, it's worth it, because now he's saying,  
and I quote, " Well Max, I never new you felt that way about me before." Ooh! Wait. It gets better. Now he's making out with the floor.

Now, let's take a whiz at the flock gossip. Mrs. M made oatmeal cookies, as opposed to chocolate chip. Max threw a tantrum (not to her face, of course). Let's just say... She gave some trees quite a few permanent boo-boos.

Ok. This is long enough, right? Not that I don't just adore talking to you guys.

Two last things:

1) I think that Max already mentioned this, but, prepare for the Nudge channel!

2) We talked to Mrs. M, and the last day of the week, she will talk to you guys about what and how she does what she does at her job. So, any questions, just send 'em on in!

See Ya, (pun intended)  
Ig. Iggy. The Igster. Iggypoo/Iggybear (courtious of Ella). Ignite. Igneous. Igaphobia.

Later!


	3. Chapter 3 Nudge

11/25/08

Hi [insert ALOT of i's] iii!

Nudge here! Present! Reporting for duty sir! Or mam! I don't want to promote sexism, but its generly sir, not mam. Wher did sir even come from, anyways? I get mam, like mom, but sir? Like, does that even make any sense?

ME: OOH! I have something funny to say!  
You: WELL! Say it then Me: Well if you insist. Ok. So, for some weird reison, Max kept all of our stuff from the non-evil school in Virginia and on the top I saw one that said F on top. A big, fat, ugly, red F. It said:

Dear test tube,

I hate you.

Truthfully,  
Max ps. alot.

And I was all, "OMIGAWD!" And then Fang and Angel burst in, and I was rolling on the floor laughing. Angel must have read my mind, because all of the sudden, I noticed her next to me. And Fang was just staring at us, so eventually left. Dr. M came in eventually, and sent Angel to her room. Then she gave me the talk about how you aren't supposed to invade other peoples personal privacy.

And I was all, WWWY! I wasn't invading anyone's personal privacy! If anyone it was you listen here, missy!

And so that went on in my hewad for a while, until I realized that a) she was right, and b) she had already left.

Now, I would like to answer some comments.

WWWY-Did-You-Do? Writes:  
Wasup' against oatmeal cookies, Max?

Ummm... I'll ask her. "Max, What do you have against oatmeal cookies?"

*Smack!*

Ow. Thats going to leave a mark.

R-U-SERIUOS? Writes:  
Huh? can someone explain? I'm new.

Well, go ask your teacher about recombinent DNA life forms. It'll help.

Thats all I feel like answering. Too much hate mail from Fang's fan girls. Heres a hint for ya: Fang's taken. So's Max. The end.

Ok. So I've never signed out before, and I'm just gonna go for it.

This is the Nudge-alator, signing out!

Ps. I would enjoy some comments to respond to.  
Pps. Nudge-alator inspired by Lauren's cousin, Shannon Harger, the Shannonator

FANGALICIOUS08 IS AWESOME!


	4. Chapter 4 Gazzy

11/26/08

'sssssssssssssssss... GAZZY!

Sorry.

This is probably going to be really short, 'cause I suck at typing. I was too young when Fang , Iggy, and Max took typing lessons at the school. This has taken me about 23 minutes so far.

The only thing the slightest bit intersting is that Iggy and I created a bomb out of Max's clothes. I won't be in trouble because, a) she doesn't care about clothes right, and b) we could just buy some more. Right?

Please tell me that I'm right, PLEASE!

"GAZZY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CLOTHES!" Max.

Crap.

Told you it would be short.

Wish me luck. Or at least let me be alive for the next entry.

Farts, Bombs, and Nucleur Gas,

Gazzy (the gasman) 


	5. Chapter 5 Angel

11/27/08

Heeey! It's your favorite mind cotrolling fishing talking flying mutant with gills! Your One and Only Angelic Angel!

Blame the coffee.

As for hobies go, it's a little mean, but it works. Ok. So I morph into someone, like, 20 years older than me, and tell them that they've won the lottery that everyone in America was entered in. Then I bring them to a random place with a room FILLED with monopoly money, tell themm to stuff their pockets with whatever they can take. It works on people outside the flock, too. Ok, so its also a little corny.

I'm not sure how long this will be, but I'm just gonna' wing it (ha ha, get it? WING it?).

So, for you crazy fans, Max and Fang are in happy la-la land. Sorry to break your hearts, but, it's the only thoughts that I'm getting from her. Gazzy and Iggy blew up her dresser, and she hasn't even noticed yet. It's awesome.

Next, the flock and I are debating wether it should be "FAX" or "MANG". I like FAX, because no one in the flock likes mangos, with sounds like Mang.

Oh. well. I better go do something Angel-like now. Sigh. It's harder than it looks.

For now, Peace, love, Angels,

Angel

Me an:

R!

E!

V!

I!

E!

W!

REVIEW! 


	6. Chapter 6 Total

11/28/08

This is Total here.

Me: I will say hi, and you will enjoy it, ok?  
You:Ok Me:Hi You:OMG that was so awesome! Do it again!

Sorry, my dear fans, I can't this will have to be quick. I am in Angel's room, sneaking this in, because I remembered that it was my day.

I got Fang another "I was made in atest tube to EMO, and I'm proud of it" Shirts. Sigh. Will I ever learn?

Oh and I'm getting married soon. THree cheers for Takila!

Oops. I just realized that Fang is reading over my shoulder. Gotta run.

And for all of my minions out there, help me testify against canine-american-prohibitations.

Total out.

Ps. Sorry for shortness. will make it up. 


	7. Chapter 7 Dr M & Ella

11/29/08

Umm... This is Valencia Martinez, Max's mom.

Soo... some people ask what I do for a living. Well, I'm a vet. And I vet. It's really convinient, so that when Max gets hurt, I can fix her. Same goes for any of the flock. Also, if you're a mutant/genetic freak/human something hybrid, come over to our house, near Tipisco, Arazona.

Ok. Next question: What was the strangest case that I have had?

Well, besides the human avian hybrids living with us, I've had a fish who would only eat dog food, a dog who ate a bucket of chocolate and is still living, and some hippos that escaped from some wild life preserve, got hit by busses, and had birth while unconcious.

Ok. Ella's turn.

Ella: OMG I CANT BELEIVE I'M WRITING ON A BLOG!  
You: I can't beleive it either!  
Ella: This is so exiting!

*beeep!*

"Aaaaawwwwwwwwwww! *Sniff* Thats the battery. Better write fast. The Gasman took like, TWO HOURS to write his, and it was like, two paragraphs! (no offense)

Ok, so, big news. IGGY AND I ARE GOING OUT NOW!

!

Ok. Sooo... Eggy or Illa? (BTW: Illa is illa)

I like Eggy, cause I like eggs.

Oooohhhhhhhhh! Thats the eggs right now!

We'll (my mom and I) see you next week!

Dr. M

Ella.

Ps. Eggs for everyone!


	8. Chapter 8 Max

11/30/08

*Sniff*. Hello. This is Max, suffering through what regular teenage girls suffer through [insert picture here]. Iggy told me that Fang was cheating on me. And I believed him. He was cheating on me with the floor. I don't know how everyone but me knew, but they did. So now I destroyed the floor. And my mom sent me to my room so she could call the tile replacement peeps. Where Fang's laptop is.

So, yeah, for you fangirls and fanboys out there, Fang has two dates, I'm one of those dates, Iggy is taken by Ella, Ella is taken by Iggy. Gazzy and Angel are too young, and I'm not interested in dragging around some freak (irony, huh?) for Nudge. Oh, and, Total and Akila are getting married soon. BTW: WE ARE _NOT_ GAY!

Wow it's already been a week since I updated. Life is short.

Oh, and for all of you who say that you kidnapped the flock, _WE ARE ALL RIGHT HERE_! Okay, except for Fang- I haven't seen him in a while….. But STILL! Are you ever going to learn?

You: No.

Me: I thought so.

You: What made you think that?

Me: Everything.

You: Gasp! I'm offended!

Me: Good.

You: No, really!

Me: Uh-huh. Of course. Whatever you say.

You: Is there even a point to this?

Me: No. No there isn't.

You: Good. I don't like points.

Me: You just gave it one.

You: *Sniff* You're so mean!

Me: I'm stopping now. There's no point to this!

You: Ah-hah! So there isn't one.

Me: You know, it only works if you stop too.

Oh wow. What's wrong with me? That wasn't even the voice talking to me. Just me having a random conversation with an inamnoment object. I'm crazy. *Sigh-that-lasts-for-about-1-million-years*

Am I crazy!

Ooooooooohhhhh! Surprise for you all when it's Total Time…..MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I think that I've had too much coffee…..

Ok, so… how does Fang do this so long so often! Oh well.

I'm going to go now.

Max.

Ps. STAY AWAY FROM MY FANG ALL YOU IDIOT FANGIRLS OR THE FLOOR AND I WILL HAVE SOME SERIOUS ISSUES!


	9. Chapter 9 Iggy

12-1-08

Hello. It's Iggy. And I'm in distress. So I'm asking for your help. So… Help. So…. Ella and I are going out now and, um, we're going out on a double date. With Max and Fang. Also, I overheard that the rest of the flock were going to be spies for Dr. M for the date.

So, my problem is that I don't Know what to wear. Nudge and Angel want me wear a pink shirt, so they're no help. If you feel that you have what it takes to save me, comment_**now!**_

If it's too late, you're invited to my funeral if you can find us. I've always- ok, recently- wanted it to be in Antarctica, you know, so if I'm not really dead, I can see the whiteness. Drat! Shit! Crap! Whatever floats your boat! Now it can't be there! I swear, you'll be the death of me!

Oh, and, future funniness with a prank! Angel's dark side is revealed! Total pushed to his limit! So, in English, Angel pranked Total. Total's not happy. We are. Sigh. Life is like a potato-_**WAIT!**_ Did that make any sense?

Oh, crap! That's Ella! Remember, Antarctica!

Blind pyromaniac saying bye!

Bye!

Ps. ANTARCTICA!


	10. Chapter 10 Fang?

12/2/08

ATTENTION: Fang Alert. Fang Alert. Fang Alert.

Yes, it's me, Fang, trying to make this quick and snappy (I never did learn how to snap…).

This won't be long, I'm just saying that every week or so I'll comment. I locked myself in Angel's room (big mistake) and Iggy is picking the lock to the door right now.

Gotta go,

Fly on,

Fang.

Ps. MAN! I miss saying that.

Pps. Iggy was lying- he hates Antarctica

Ppps. Door just opened- yikes!

Pppps. Computer is off now- wait, if it's off now, how am I still typing?


	11. Chapter 11 Nudge

12/2/08

Nudge, Nudge. Wink, Wink. Can you guess who it is? Can you? Can you? It's Nudge! You didn't guess, did you? I knew you couldn't! Ha-ha! I'm unstoppable! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! OMG, you guys actually fell for it? You didn't! Oh, sorry then.

So, thanks to Fang and his compelling urge to be snotty, I can only type so many words. You see, Max set up a word limit so that we wouldn't go on and on and on and ramble (who would do that?) about things, so I can barely type anything! Sigh, it's so tragic.

Hey, Fang, if you're reading this, Max told me to tell you this "Either go die in a hole or we'll have to add some stealth to it. Hugs&Kisses-NOT, Max. Ps. When we're done we will delete this so it can't be used against us." Ooh….. Fang's in trouble!

Okay, back to business-I believe that Iggy mentioned it- I got to be Dr. M's spy last night! And I was all "AGENT NUDGE! OH, YEAH!" I get to be a spy! Wooh-whooo! And then I asked who would be my fellow-spy-mates, and she said Angel, Gazzy, and Total, and I was all "oh." I mean, I was the lead spy, cuz I'm the oldest- except for Total, in dog years- so I got to lead. I don't know ho they knew we were there, but, they managed to keep it to light kisses (eww!). Maybe Iggy heard us, and told them, or everyone else saw how people were looking at us, staring at them like stalkers.

Ooh! Speaking of Total, I'm allowed to let you in on the prank, but Gazzy, Angel, and Total will tell the rest. Hers my clue: We are going to call him Skittles from now on, ok. See if you can figure it out!

Now-I'm-writing-with-the-dashes-because-I'-you-will-have-to-figure-the-rest-out-tomorrow.

Nudge,

Nudge.

Ps. We-let-Fang-type-today-because-we-wanted-you-to-see-this-from-his-point-of-veiw-even-though-he-obviously-failed. Wow-talk-about-a-run-on-sentence!

* * *

**Hey, sorry it's short, but on Word it was two pages. :):):):):):)**


	12. Chapter 12 Gazzy

**12/3/08**

**Gazzy. And there is absolutely positively nothing to talk about. Maybe when pigs fly. I take that back. The school has been going crazy, so that could probably happen. How about when dragons come to our house, stay for a few months, eat all the leaders in America, then turn into sparkling cider without us knowing so that we eat our leaders and-WAIT! That just gave me something to talk about!**

**Okay. I'm officially crazy. Oh, and Max says that she's not a poser, so get over yourself chickychick12, who ever you are. There. That's something.**

**Oh, and, for the next clue, for the prank, I will tell one thing that ran through my head when I saw the results: **_**I wish Iggy could see this. WAIT! He can, can't he?**_** Okay, see what you can get from that. You know he can see colors, and you know that we now call Total Skittles. Eh, eh? No, don't get it? Well Angel and Total will tell you.**

**In the meantime, I am taking typing lessons. I still completely suck. Did you know that you have to keep your hands on the keyboard, ****the whole time! ****Well, you do. **

**So, see what you can figure out, and guess what the prank was. If you guess right, your name is shown on here by either Angel or Total, whoever's turn it is when we have a correct response.**

**Ok. I'm going to go play on Poptropica now. See ya later!**

**Gasman-of-death.**


	13. Chapter 13 Angel

**12/4/08**

**Hello. It's Angel. And I'm really exited. Okay, so I'm being forced to tell the prank in moderation. Princess Skittles will tell the rest from his version. **

**But before I do that, Max asked me to tell you to go back to her 2****nd**** blog post (chapter 8) because the computer didn't post the whole thing, so she replaced it with what she really put.**

**Okay, let's get this show on the road. So Fang asked me to help get revenge on Princess Skittles for the emo shirt. I quickly agreed, bored. Fang told me his idea and I added my own twist to it. I get to tell you the whole first half, so here it goes: I "convinced" Princess Skittles to go asleep (no I did not kill him!), then after I did, Fang and I put him in my old fairy princess outfit-which is where the first part of his name comes from- , consisting of a fairy wand, a tutu an blouse, tiara, and put him in high heels. Then we took pictures and posted them on Fang's blog, then had an oil painting done to hang in our kitchen, AND got a keychain **(link on my profile)**.**

**The rest of this is a mystery for you.**

**Okay, I've used up my computer time now, but don't forget to check out Max's new post.**

**Until next time, **

**Peace, love, and angels,**

**Angel.**


	14. Chapter 14 Total

**12/5/08**

**I AM SO MAD! Angel turned on me for that dirt bag, Fang! So, you heard the first part, right? And **_**of course **_**you saw the profile link! **

**Well, now here's the second part! Wait for it, wait for it, oh yeah, even if I insert 20 million wait for its, you would just skip over it! I HATE technology these days! That's what started this! So, on to the embarrassing parts! Okay, well first off they gave me dog food at dinner, causing me to pass out at this unfairness! So, that pink puffy girl Angel, as I now call her, TPPGA, then decided that she was going to **_**completely**_** cover me in hair dye! So she dragged me outside, took all the dye, and squirted it on me as if it were mustard and I was the ketchup! So now I am ty-dye dog! But that's not the whole prank! Akila, not wanting to be left out, mentally asked TPPGA if she could look the same way! So then, TPPGA made the lovely Akila look just like me! So, now we are a matching couple! Ugh… TPPGA is an unloyal traitor!**

**And, of course, I'm supposed to tell you that there is a link on Nudge-wanna-be's profile, right under the one of me in a tutu. Grrr…. Any suggestions on what to do now? I'm stumped. But it seems like the start of a prank war…(A/N:I'm serious. Send in your suggestions.)**

**Okay, so, I told you that I would make up for my shortness last time. So, I kept a mental notepad of things to tell you about the flock that they would not say to you. Here we go!**

**Day 1: I was sitting on TPPGA's bed, reading the newest edition of my wine magazines, when I heard a grunt from Max's shower. I, knowing that we could be in danger, went to investigate. You know, 'cause I didn't want anyone to get hurt. What a mistake that was. As I walked-ok, trotted- into her bathroom, I saw that it wasn't a flyboy, it was a Max and a Fang takng a shower together. Bla ! So, I went to tell Iggy that I think I am going to be blind, bu I trip over something. I look down, and it's a box of frealing tampons! (Atleast Max is using "protection") Of course, Max hears, jumps out, and is embarrassed to see me. Then, realizing she was naked, grabbed her robe, then ran after me. And I was all 'im so scared-NOT.' Then I had a reason scared when Fang grabbed his towel and came out. So that left me running around attemping to save my life. Hhhmm…. Maybe that's what got me into this...**

**Day 2: I was sitting on TPPGA's bed (again) when I saw that she was on the computer, ordering something. I looked up, and was shocked. It was a hand guide on ways to kill people and get away with it. I slowly backed away, going to tell Iggy (bad things always happen when I go to Iggy…), but TPPGA must have heard my thoughts and turned to me, her face angry but obviously hiding embarrassment. I ran, screaming, where Nudge grabbed me and knocked me out, calling me a 'mad dog'.**

**Day 3: I made Nudge mad. I don't know how, I walked into her room and she started screaming at me. Ladies…**

**Day 4: I strolled over to Iggy and asked if I could help with cooking. Then he exploded, like one of his bombs in a 98% human way. He said, "Oh, out of all the people to ask to help, it has to be the dog! O, joy! Can't **_**anyone**_** be usefull to me? Ugh…**

**Day 5: Wow. Gazzy is the only one not mad at me… Ugh, I think I just jinxed it! Well, if I go up to him, he might get, mad, but if I stay away from him, he'll feel neglected. I'll try the second one, in hopes of a better response.**

**Day 6: No, no it didn't help. He hates me because I blew up a bomb of his (I thought that that was supposed to happen?) so now everyone ( in the flock) hates me. ()_().**

**Day 7: That's right now. Somewhere in there the prank was pulled. Grr…..**

**Okay everybody, don't forget to look at the profile link! Please don't! *Nudge-wanna-be appears from nowhere* Don't listen to him! Look at it! *disappears* Ugh. I wish I knew how to delete that. Huff.**

**Okay, hope that makes up for it. **

**Bye. Which rymes with sigh. And high. And dye- grr…. Dye! I'm going to go get revenge on those -s. Give me some ideas, k?**

**Bye.**


	15. Should I Stop Or Should I Continue?

ATTENTION: PLEASE READ I might not continue this story. No one has reviewed my last three chapters. If you want me to continue, please send me a reveiw /message/thing. I am serious. I need atleast 4 more reviews until I continue. And you cannot submit more than one reveiw because I will know, and it will only count as one. I have my next few chapters ready, but you decide if I will post them or not. Thank you Froyogirl and Melody Calls. If no one asks after two months, then I will add one more chapter for you two. Thanks for putting this story on the favorites list, alex052, Eurwen de Vrill, Froyogirl27, and i heart manga 89. Same goes for Author Alert list, Eurwen de Vrill and Froyogirl27.  
If you really want me to continue, then you have to tell me.

So, what's your decision? Tell me ASAP! 


	16. Chapter 16

**ATTENTION: PLEASE READ!**

I am taking a temporary leave from the website, so my stories won't be updated for awhile.


End file.
